


Day 29 - Escapism

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [29]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kaiju War (Pacific Rim), M/M, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: The Kaiju War killed off the Kaiju genre. Mostly.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 1





	Day 29 - Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we stan Mothra, Queen of the Monsters. 
> 
> (My Mothra knowledge comes from the 2019 Godzilla, TV Tropes, and various Godzilla wikis. Apologies for inaccuracies.)

In the early days of the war, after continued attacks became an inescapable truth but before the Jaeger program gave humanity its confidence back, Kaiju films lost the popularity they'd had for so long - of course filmmakers evoked the imagery of the attacks, the way they capitalise on any tragedy and milk it dry for audience engagement, but the genre itself seems dead. 

Dead, that is, save for Mothra, and Hermann can't work out why at first; he asks Newton, who he knows has always loved Mothra and Godzilla and all those other creatures dreamed up by humanity from before the ocean spawned real nightmares, in his next letter, and kicks himself upon hearing the answer, because it's obvious. 

Mothra isn't like the others, not a force of destruction, not leathery or lumbering, she's airborne, protective, beautiful in her way - when Kaiju emerge to threaten humanity, small and unprepared, they have Mothra, and the audience can forget, just for a moment, that their own world is not so easy. 


End file.
